Silent Nights and Tearful Eyes
by Elizabellalovesbernard
Summary: Elizabella and Bernard have been engaged for a little less than a year...without telling a soul. When Elizabella sees Bernard flirting with another elf named Lilly, will she consent to keeping their little secret? please read and review


Christmas Eve, of course, was the busiest time of the year at Santa's workshop and everyone was so serious about getting everything done. Bernard rushed around here and there trying to make sure everything, absolutely EVERY little detail, was perfect while Elizabella sat, with her new diamond ring on her finger, sewing dolls and making a "better than sex cake"… although she wasn't allowed to call it that, so around the elves it was known as a quadruple chocolate cake. Bernard hadn't even had the chance to speak to her that morning. He came up to her and hovered over her shoulder, smiling and looking down. He checked off something on his clipboard, rested his free hand on his shoulder, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Good job, dear… I love you."

"I love you too," Elizabella sighed. "Get back to work… someone will notice."

"You're still upset, huh?"

"Why would I be upset that you won't tell anyone we've been engaged for almost a year… nope… I'm just peachy." She scowled.

"Elizabella," Bernard sighed, kneeling down to her, "Don't be this way… I promise I'll tell them… after tonight. I'll make a big announcement so that everyone knows."

"Really? Gee, doesn't that sound familiar… 'I'll tell them after Easter… I'll tell them after Thanksgiving' and now this! Bernard, I want them to know… I was fine keeping everything quiet for a few months… but this! This is ridiculous!"

"Why's it so important to you, love?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Because Bernard! I want those girls in wrapping to know you're taken! I want that Lilly girl to stop hanging all over you and asking you to dance with her because she thinks your single! I **want **them to know that I'm going to be your wife… and that you love **me… **not them." She mumbled the last words looking rather sad. She sighed and turned back to her table. "You should get back to work…sir." She mumbled. Bernard was going to respond, but, at that moment, Santa walked up and asked Bernard to go check on the tinsel boys to see what trouble they'd caused. Bernard stood and followed orders, not saying a word to Elizabella, who got up and went into the kitchen to finish icing her cake… and to cry. A few moments later, Natale walked in to see Elizabella, wiping her eyes.

"What's the matter!"

"Nothing… I'm fine." She faked a smiled.

"Lizzie, I'm not stupid. Seriously… what's wrong?"

"It's just Bernard… I wish he'd… well… I can't say."

"Spill it!"

"Well, Bernard and I are engaged." Her friend's eyes widened a bit. "We have been for almost a year… but he wants to be so secretive about it."

"Well, what's he gonna do, tell everyone when you're married! I mean, he has to tell us sometime."

"Psh. I wouldn't be surprised if he did keep everything secret…forever. Ya know, have the wedding in his apartment and the priest would be like, 'I now pronounce you man and wife… you may now kiss the bride! But don't tell anyone!'" She joked. They both laughed and agreed that Bernard might be the type of guy to do that. They continued their talk in the kitchen and Natale told Elizabella that something wasn't right about his actions. She hated to tell her this but she thought he was sneaking around on her. With that said, she walked out the door, bidding Elizabella farewell because it was almost time for Santa to take off and everyone to go home for the night. Elizabella finished her baking and left to see Santa take off, the entire time she worried about what Natale had said. During take-off, after he had climbed down from checking the sleigh and said goodbye to Santa, Bernard stopped by Lilly and talked with her for about ten minutes. Elizabella sat at her station watching them laugh and Lilly twirl her hair around in her fingers. She was flirting with him and, from the looks of it, he was flirting back. Their conversation ended and she hugged Bernard before leaving. Bernard walked over to Elizabella and held out his hand.

"I have a surprise for you." He grinned. Elizabella reluctantly took his hand and followed him to the kitchen where he pulled out a pot of hot chocolate that he proudly declared he had made himself. He poured to Styrofoam cups full and, after handing one to his fiancé, lifted his own in the air and smiled. "Here's to another great Christmas. Merry Christmas to all!"

"And to all a good night." Elizabella mumbled. She took a sip of her drink and sighed. "It's good… I'm impressed."

"Thank you! It took me forever to figure out how to- Elizabella… are you… crying?" Elizabella turned from him and sighed.

"No, dear, I'm fine."

"You're not!" Bernard turned her around and placed his hand on her cheek, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. "What is it?"

"Can we talk about this at home?"

"I don't want to wait. We need to get this out in the open."

"That's what I wanted… did you listen? No. So now it's your turn to wait." Bernard sighed in defeat. She had a point. He walked with her in silence the entire way back to his apartment without even holding her hand. They arrived there and he opened the door for Elizabella, who thanked him quietly and walked in. After taking off their coats, they sat on the couch far away from each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Y-You like Lilly… don't you?"

"What! Elizabella, don't be absurd!"

"I'm not… do you even see the way you look at her? Well… I mean I know you don't but… Ugh! This is just making me sound stupid! Forget it."

"Elizabella…" Bernard scooted a bit closer to her. "Why would you think that?"

"Because she smiles at you and hugs you and laughs with you… and flirts with you every day… and you do it back."

"I'm not flirting with her."

"Really? Because when someone asks you to be their dance partner and you blush and say 'Okay!' that makes it seem like you're crazy about them…"

"Elizabella… I only went to that dance with her because you couldn't go."

"Because I was sick." Bernard sighed.

"Okay… I messed up. What do you want me to do to fix it?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. If you like Lilly, be with Lilly."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Is that what **you **want?"

"…yes."

"Then… yes." Elizabella faked a smile for him and took off her ring and handed it to him. "I hope she makes you really happy. I'm sorry I couldn't." She hugged him, grabbed her coat, and walked out the door silently. She stumbled sadly through the snow, crying the entire way home.

The next day, Bernard wasn't at the workshop for the annual Christmas party. Elizabella didn't know why, but she wanted, no, needed to talk to him. She asked around and everyone told her that they had no idea where he was. She forced herself to enjoy the Christmas party then rushed to Bernard's apartment after it was over. It took her a while to get there, but, when she did, all the lights were out. She decided to risk it and knock on the door. There was no answer. At this point, she was extremely worried and she tried the door knob. It opened with no problem. She entered and looked around in the opaque darkness. "Bernard? Are you home?" She couldn't see a thing. She flicked on the lights and… couldn't believe what she saw. Bernard was certainly home… Lilly was there as well….

And so was the rest of the work shop. They all smiled at her and Bernard rushed over to her and kissed her. "Merry Christmas!" they all shouted.

"What's going on? I don't get it."

Bernard grinned and told everyone to listen up for a minute. "Elizabella and I have been engaged for almost a year now…" At this point, Lilly's jaw dropped and she almost screamed. "I never told you because I was afraid of rumors and everything getting out of hand and interfering with our work. I didn't realize how much it hurt Elizabella to keep it a secret until yesterday…we had a huge fight… and we broke up." Everyone in the room felt saddened….except for Lilly, of course. "But I intend to fix that. Elizabella… you believe that I like Lilly… as more than just a friend. That's not true. The night I went to the dance with her, I left early and bought you cold medicine… when I got home, I realized I had accidently bought the grape flavored kind and I felt like a fool because I know that you hate that stuff." Everyone laughed… even Elizabella. "I threw it away so that you wouldn't feel that I don't pay attention to your preferences… I thought about you the entire night. I only went because I was trying to be polight. Lilly is nothing more than a friend. I love you… please… Elizabella Neve… will you … marry me?" Elizabella couldn't believe he could make her take him back so easily but she did and as he slid the ring on her finger and the entire workshop cheered (Besides Lilly), she felt, for the first time in almost a year, extremely happy… and they danced together and had a great time at her little surprise party while Lilly stood sulking in the corner of their living room…. La vita e bella. (Life is beautiful)


End file.
